good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollow
Hollow is the leader and founder of the Mercenary Side. She founded the Mercenary Side with Monochrome, Vega, Mirai, and Goldie Appearance Her hair and eyes are black-green, and her skin is very, very pale. She is rather thin, and doesn't have much muscle. Her hair is tied in two spiky pigtails, high on her head. When excited or angry, her eyes glow a sickly green aura. She wears a black-green croptop with mesh sleeves, and black-green jean shorts. She wears black-green hiking boots that almost reach her knees, and a black trenchcoat. She leaves the front open, exposing her stomach and thighs. She uses simple, black ribbons to tie up her hair. Personality Most of the time, she is happy and gung-ho, very chipper. She is enthusiastic, and isn't easily shocked. (she may act shocked, but it is rarely genuine). She usually shrugs off most conflicts with a sigh and a shrug, as well as face palming. She can get angry, but it isn't easy. When someone kidnaps her friends, she isn't that worried; she thinks they'll be fine. However, this'll probably change because Goldie and unfamiliar members will start joining the Merc Side. She is protective, but doesn't really want to do leaderly work. Backstory Hollow came from the Witch World, where witches live and thrive, performing the one element they perfected. Hollow was an apprentice witch who was specializing in repair and reversals. She used to dress more like an orthodox witch, but a hat, a cute dress, and a broom, but that stopped when she began to question the existence of other worlds. Before she finished her apprenticeship, she decided to jump into a portal that she created. Her associates tried to stop her, but they were too late. When Hollow entered this world, she began to shed her "witch" things, taking on a different appearance. Since she was a witch, she only focused on one region of magic, and therefore doesn't know many spells on her own. She met Vega and Mirai shortly after coming to this world, and they taught Hollow how to use another type of weapon. Monochrome is a more recent friend, when Hollow found Monaco, Monochrome's familiar. Powers Hollow has only one, very strong type of magic; reversal. Any magical spell can be turned and reversed, liking rewinding a tape. The magic doesn't seem to need and motion or incantation, but Hollow likes to make appropriate hand motions to accent her magic. Hollow is fairly clueless about other forms of magic, and instead trained her body to a fairly sufficient level. She was a repair witch, thus being able to fix magical messes that other witches made. Hollow has twin pistols, specially made for her by Vega. Mirai taught her how to shoot them. The pistols are relatively normal, but they been adapted to use magic bullets. They are the same black-green color of Hollow, and have "M.S." engraved on them. The magical bullets are formed by compressing her aura through the gun that Vega made for her, therefore not requiring her to enchant anything. Hollow can also make things levitate, but that's it. Relationships [http://good-vs-evil-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Goldie Goldie] - Hollow discovered Goldie right before she decided to found the Mercenary Side. She appointed the side-less human to deputy, inviting him to the newly founded base. Vega - A normal mortal, Vega was the first to meet the newly arrived Hollow. She was the one who virtually took her in, and an older-sister figure. Vega is easily exasperated by Hollow's childish antics. [http://good-vs-evil-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Mirai Mirai] - Hollow and Vega found her in the slums of Vega's home town. Hollow got to know this strange little girl who acted like a sophisticated adult, and became good friends with her. Monochrome - Hollow, Vega, and Mirai found Monochrome among the wreckage of a completely destroyed town. The girl was speared through with a wooden stake, but soon stirred. Hollow helped remove the stake, and learned the story of what happened. Becoming friends with the demon, Hollow brought Monochrome back to the Mercenary Base Entropy - Hollow was completely unaware of her existence. However, when Entropy presented herself in front of the Merc Side entrance, Hollow was able to witness the rare and pleasantly nauseous sensation of looking at her own corpse. Trivia * Hollow's attire and overall appearance is heavily influenced by the protagonist of Black Rock Shooter * Many of Hollow's mannerisms are similar to Junko Enoshima from the Danganronpa series Category:Mercenary Side Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Characters